It is proposed to develop solid-supported reactions as a means of automating those methods in analytical organic chemistry that are predicted upon analytical derivatization reactions. The solid- supports used will be capable of both isolating and derivatizing analytes from biological fluids. Reagents which will be investigated will permit the use of the techniques in conjunction with a wide range of instrumental methods including: high performance thin layer chromatography; high pressure luquid chromatography; and gas chromatrography with electron capture or mass spectrometric detection. Emphasis will be placed on undertaking solid-supported reaction conditions that permit selective derivatization of various functional groups, this in turn would enhance the specificity of instrumental determinations. Techniques and methods will be developed in such a way as to be compatable with robotic based sample preparation instruments. The focus of the entire approach will be the development of fully automated, sensitive, specific and economic methods for analysis of multiple analytes in multiple samples.